HITS
by Shenanagains69
Summary: Hinata Huyga; Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Sakura Haruno are all in the light music club at Konoha Private Arts Middle School and it's their last year before High School, anything could happen!
1. Konoha Private Arts Middle School

H.I.T.S

Story by: MYK-ON

Written by: Shenanagains69

**Author's Note: This is a short first chapter of a new fic that me and the wonderful MYK-ON have come up with and I hope you all like it. It's a little different than what I am used to but it was super fun to write and I think this will turn out to be a great story, so as always ENJOY!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga is a quiet girl in her last year at Konoha Private Arts Middle School . She doesn't really have any friends and she tends to keep to herself most of the time, but she is lonely and looking for a club to join to make new friends and to forget about her home life. Hinata's parents died about a year ago in a car crash while coming home from a social event, you see her parents were greatly respected in the town she lives in; Konoha. Her family is world renown and very rich and powerful, but Hinata doesn't care about any of that, she just wants to take care of her sister Hanabi and make some friends.

There are tons of clubs at Konoha Private Arts Middle School but none of them have interested her, so far she's tried the chess club; the kendo club, the aviation club, the art club, and even the AV club. The people were nice but they weren't like her, they were all entitled rich kids with no hardships. After the first few days of school, going through every club one by one she still had found nothing. On her way to her home room class one day, she was late so she was running she bumped into a pink haired girl hanging up fliers for a new club. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, I am late for homeroom." said Hinata in a low soft voice. "Nah its ok, no big deal. Hey what home room are you in?" asked the pink haired girl. "U-u-um 2A." Hinata has always had a stutter when she gets nervous. "Wow, me too! I'm Sakura Haruno, what's your name?" Sakura asked "Hinata Hyuga." Hinata answered quietly.

"Well hey if you help me post these fliers it'll be an excuse for home room, I only have a few more, here take them and put them up over there." Sakura sounded demanding. "I can't thank you enough Sakura." Hinata said as she looked down at the fliers. "Wait are you starting a new club?" Hinata asked while hanging a flier. "Yeah, the light music club,wanna join?" Sakura questioned. "Am I the first member?" Hinata nervously asked. "Nope, including you there are 4 of us." Sakura explained. "Come one we can talk more after home room." Sakura said as the two girls started to walk to class.

* * *

The new friends made it to homeroom with relative easy, on the way they talked about some of the things they like and what instruments they play. They walked through the door and their homeroom teacher spoke "Hello girls, where have you been?" "We were hanging fliers for the light music club ." Sakura answered. "Oh so you are in the light music club as well Hinata?" Asked . "U-u-u-um yes I am." Hinata explained. "Well ladies, take your seats so we can begin class." the girls did as asked.

"As today is the first day of class we will be going around and telling a little about ourselves. "I'll start, my name is Iruka Umino, and I love Miso Pork Ramen! Ino, why don't you go next?" said. "Okay, . Hello I'm Ino Yamanaka, I'm part of the Light Music club and I hate that this is an all girls middle school." Ino finished her introduction. "Well thank you Ino, Tenten why don't you go next?" instructed. "Gotcha, Hey, I'm Tenten, I'm part of the Light Music Club as well, and I enjoy lounging around on the weekends." Tenten wrapped up her intro. "I'm sure we all like to relax a bit on breaks, I know I do! Now Sakura why don't you go?" suggested. "Sure thing , I'm Sakura Haruno, I too am part of the light music club, as I'm sure you all have noticed seems to be singling our club out, because he loves our music no doubt!" Sakura caught red-handed. "Yes, you caught me, you catch on quickly Sakura, well it's your turn Hinata." told her. "U-u-um ok. I'm Hinata Hyuga, the newest member of the Light Music Club, and I cant wait to see how our last year in middle school goes!" Hinata said excitedly, which was uncharacteristic of her. The rest of the class finished there introductions and dismissed the class.


	2. First Band Meeting

**Author's Note: This new chapter is going to be a little short, I'm just trying to establish characters and story line but soon they will be back to normal length again. Again I wanted to thank MYK-ON for this wonderful story, everything that happens is really all her genius. I'm just a writer, she is the brains, so say thank you to that lovely lady who brought you this great work of art. As always enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga woke up, made breakfast for herself and her little sister Hanabi. She was in a great mood because today was the first meeting of the Light Music Club. In fact all of the members were excited, because today they were going to name their band! "Hey Hanabi, I'm going to be leaving a little bit early, will you be ok?" said Hinata to her little sister. "Yeah sis, I'll be fine, thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious as always." Hanabi praised her sister.

Hinata grabbed her bag and ran off out the door to the streets of Konoha. She was about half way to school when she saw the pink haired musician leaving her house. "Hey Sakura!" Hinata scream. "Oh hey Hinata, getting an early start are you?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I figured I would get to the club room a little before school so I could set up a bit." Hinata answered. "That's a great idea, come on let's go." Sakura said as she pulled the lavender eyed girl by her arm.

* * *

They made good time to school and walked up to the club room, it was room 3F, the last room before the roof. Since the LMC was the last to register that was the only room available. Sakura opened the door. "Well here we are, home sweet home." Sakura said as she swatted some cobwebs away from the door. "We have a lot of work to do." Hinata said. Sakura sighed "Too bad Tenten and Ino are too lazy to wake up early to help us." Sakura said jokingly "Oh well lets get to it!" Hinata said cheerfully.

The girls swept; cleaned the windows, dusted off the old chalkboard and moved desks out into the hall for the janitors to pick up, and after they finally finished they sat on the floor and visualized where they would put all their instruments and how they would better the acoustics. The bell rang ending the daydreams of the girls as they rushed to 's room. "Ahh good to see you girls on time today." said as the girls flung open the door. "Sorry Mr. Umino we were fixing up our club room." said Sakura. "Hey why didn't you invite me and Tenten?" Ino called from the back row. "Because you two lazy bones wouldn't have gotten out of bed that early!" Sakura teased Ino. "Well yeah but... Whatever flat chest we didn't want to help anyway." Ino retorted. Ino and Sakura always made fun of each other, they are good friends but they are too similar and both try to out smartass one another.

"That's enough now sit down so we can begin today's lesson." reprimanded. could be rather scary when he wanted to even though he is one of the most kindhearted and sweet guys in all of Konoha. School drug on for what seemed like an eternity to the girls, not that they payed any attention, they were much to focused on what was coming up after classes let out. Finally the last bell rung and the four girls shot off like rockets to 3F. Sakura was there first, sitting against the wall across from the door; then Tenten came bursting through, next was Hinata who gently opened the door and bowed to the other girls before entering, and lastly as they all figured was Ino. All the girls teased her for being last saying she was too interested in how her make-up looked for the imaginary boys at Konoha Private Arts Middle School.

* * *

After all the girls got situated they got down to business, the name of their band. "We need something that sounds cool." Ino was the master behind that wisdom. "It needs to reflect ourselves and our musical tastes." Tenten was more useful with that information. "How about KGB, Konoha's all girl band?" Sakura asked. "T-t-t-that's good but I think we can do better." Hinata stammered out. "How about Ino and the three other talentless hacks?" Ino teased. "That's much too long and too inaccurate."

Tenten retaliated. "How about something like The DarkBlades?" Tenten asked the girls. "No that sounds way to dark for us." Sakura said. "Damn we are really bad this aren't we?" Ino asked. "This is always hard for new bands." Hinata said. "How about Queen?" Sakura suggested. "That is great, but it's already an amazing band." Hinata shot down Sakura's idea. "Twisted Sister?" Ino asked. "Also a band already." Tenten said.

* * *

The girls sat and brainstormed for about another half an hour with no luck, just old 70's band names and things that no one could agree on. "We need a name, we cant start making hits without a proper name." Sakura said annoyed. "Hits, you think we will actually be a big band and not a club?" Ino asked Sakura. "Yeah, we are all talented and have a long time to get even better, there is no reason we couldn't be huge besides the fact that we cant agree on a name." Sakura answered Ino. "Wait guys that's it!" Hinata screamed. "What is it Hinata?" all the girls asked. "H.I.T.S; Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura." Hinata said excitedly. "H.I.T.S, it's what we will make and it also reflects all of us, with our names in it!" Sakura said. "That is genius, I love it." Ino said. "It's powerful and demanding, no weakness to be found in a name like that, I love it." Tenten approved. "Then it's settled we are H.I.T.S." Sakura finalized the decision.

The girls got up and hugged as they were leaving. "I knew asking you to join was a great idea." Sakura said. "Yeah, you are amazing Hinata, a big brain and an even bigger set of boobs." Ino said trying to hide her slight jealousy. "T-t-thanks I think?" Hinata said to Ino as her face turned red. "Yeah, you are great Hinata." Tenten agreed. The girls walked out the door, closed it and went their separate ways, except Hinata and Sakura who were going the same way. The girls chitchatted about the meeting tomorrow and how they would finally get to bring their instruments to the club house. "Well this is me, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata, goodnight." Sakura said "Night Sakura, see you tomorrow." Hinata returned. Hinata walked home, and started dinner for her and Hanabi. "Hey sis, you are home late today." Hanabi said "I'll have dinner done in about ten minutes Hanabi. It took us longer than I thought to come up with a name, but we got one." Hinata told her sister. "That's great sis, I cant wait to hear you guys play, call me when you finish ok?" Hanabi said. Hinata continued to cook, anticipating tomorrow's practice. _"I hope I'm as good as they are." _Hinata thought to herself as she finished diner.


End file.
